kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Lugina e Preshevës
SHIKO VIKIPEDIAT TJERA Kategorizimi ne Vikipedian angleze: --> Categories: Islamic texts | Qur'an Kategorizimi ne Vikipedian e thjeshte angleze --> Categories: Stubs | Islam Kategorizimi ne Vikipedian gjermane--> Kategorie: Koran Kategorizimi ne Vikipedian --> Categoria: Storia dell'Islam Mund ti krahasosh vete te gjitha Vikipediat tjera, se ne cilien kategori e fusin ato. Komentari jot: "keto tekste agje skan te bejn me Islamin dhe nuk mund te hyjne ne katgorite Islame. Ti vazhdo me punen tende, por mos i fut hundet te gropen e percarjes se humbesh pastaj". Leni mor kto marrina e shpifje po piqu pak. Matu, se me fjalt tuja po krijon vet përçamje! Banu njeri i drejt! Nuk bana un simas qefit, por pash ma par Vikipediat tjera, masandej e futa ne kategorin Tekste islamike, Kuran, e Islam. Ruje ti at hunden tande! S´kam hi ktu me përça, hahaha, as me fitu e as me humb, po me shkru te verteten. Se nuk te pelqen ty asht pun tjeter. Nuk i shpiku un gjanat prej vedit, o ti. Mos (sh)perdor ktu ne Vikipedia shqipe censuren islamike e sharine vetem se ke postin e administratorit. Leke Mjeku 6 Nëntor 2007 21:53 (UTC) ::Ajo nuk ka te bej asgje me Islam, por me te tjeret sido qe te jete deshira jote. Sido qe te jete mund te e nderrosh dhe t'i shtosh kategorite. (Puntori 7 Nëntor 2007 08:21 (UTC)) http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vargjet_satanike&diff=303116&oldid=301690 Ti i hoqe kategorizimet e mia. Kuran e Tekste islamike, e e zevendsove me "stanizem" (satanizem). Une e hoqa stanizmin, e shtova Kategorine : Islam; Kuran e Tekste islamike. Dhe te komentova: "Shiko Vikipediat tjera ne ç´kategori e fusin kete ndodhi. Faktet qe ty te pelqejn!" Ti prap i hoqe e nuk e perfille komentin tem, e vune kategorin: satanizem. Shtove komentin "'' keto tekste agje skan te bejn me Islamin dhe nuk mund te hyjne ne katgorite Islame. Ti vazhdo me punen tende, por mos i fut hundet te gropen e percarjes se humbesh pastaj.)" Shpifjet tuja! Shiko ktu http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vargjet_satanike&diff=next&oldid=303413. Ksaj ne anglisht i thojn '''War edit'! Dhe kjo vetem nga fanatizmi qorr i joti! Pra, je ti ai qe ban simas qefit te vet, tu fshi at qe nuk te shkon per shtat. Ha ha ha! Si ma par i fshin e masandej me thu ndrroj e shtoj? Po pse me kundershtove pra? Ku i bazove veprimet tuja? Ti me shoke ta hek(in) edhe deshiren mos me shkru aspak ne Vikipedia! E di se kjo do t(ju) kishte pelqy. Leke Mjeku 10 Nëntor 2007 12:24 (UTC) ::Eshte turp qe nje i rritur si ti te merret me bla bla bli bli. Puno more burr ne dac, ne dac leje vetem me ler te qete me komente koti. Se nuk u be nami se e paskam hjeke ate qe nuk i takon ati. (Mue me vie turp te te provokoj ty per ate dhe nuk te hap artikuj qe poshterojne fene tende edhe pse mund te krijoj me dhjetra te tille te argumentuar me citate librash e me video dokumentare.) ::Per sjellje te këtilla Zoti ne Kur'an ka sjell nje kaptine te posacme te shkurter per cytësit. ::Shume me vie keq se jemi te rritur e edhe me shume me vie keq se po humbi kohe kot ne diskutim te kote. Vetem shih veten ti se cdo 2 shkrim ne wikipedia e ke diskutim cytes. Pra nuk jane te tjeret ata qe nuk kan durim por je ti ai qe sulmon dhe pretendon se je i pa gabuar. (Puntori 12 Nëntor 2007 10:29 (UTC))